I'd Lie
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Claire has lived in Morganville her whole life. She's also been inlove with Shane collins her whole life. the problem is , he only sees her as a little sister. will he change his mind when his  real little sister dies?
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks again for the ride home, Claire"

"You're welcome again, Shane", I laughed. He started to tell me about his night, something about his mates ditching him. We sat there in Eve's new car (that I had begged her to let me borrow) counting the colours in Shane's dark eyes. We were parked out the front of his parent's house. I never wanted to get out of the car. Talking to Shane always made my day.

My attention was snapped back into focus when Shane said"Oh and I met this amazing girl". My heart sank. Another girl. If only he'd realise that none of these other girls would ever know him the way I do.

He must have read the expression on my face because he then added "I know what you're thinking but this girl different, plus maybe seeing someone else will finally get Monica off my back."

Monica Morrell was the mayor's daughter. Morganville's Barbie. She'd been harassing Shane for ages. If only she'd learn that Shane would never touch a skank like her.

"Do you really think that will work?" I questioned.

"No, but it's worth a try. Night Claire Bear, see ya tomorrow" His voice went into big brother mode"Be careful".

"I will" I promised

He ran to the front porch, keeping his eyes out for any vamps looking for a midnight snack.

I drove back to Eve's place, lost in my thoughts. The problem was Shane only thought of me as a little sister and nothing else.

We'd k known each other ever since I was twelve. I'd skipped 2 grades and had had no friends. No one liked the brainiac. Eve had introduced herself to me and soon enough we were all best friends.

I cautiously run up the steps and bang on Eve's front door. Jason, Eve's brother, answered the door.

"Hey sweet thing, come on in. Eve's in her room. Unless your here to see me of course?" He said with an ugly smirk on his face. I walked in ignoring him completely.

Eve stuck her head out form her door" Oh, hey CB. How was Shane?" She asked while handing her hand out for the keys. I followed her into her room. As soon as the door was shut I blurted out everything, especially about the girl Shane seemed to think was perfect.

"Awww, I'm so sorry Claire Bear"

"S'not your fault", I sighed.

"Your right, its Shanes fault!" Eve snapped.

"It's not his fault either, Eve" I defended him "It's mine, I mean; he has a right to date other girls. It's not like I ever told him how I feel."

"I know but if he was smart he would wake up and realise how great you are"

"I wish" I mumbled"Anyway, I better get home. It's pretty late. Thanks for the talk, Eve", I smiled.

"Anytime CB, come on, I'll give you a ride home".

We got in Eve's car and drove in silence until we reached my house.

When I got inside I went straight to my room. My parents had already gone to bed, which was a relief because I really didn't feel like going into a much too detailed conversation of my mother's day.

I was about to get into my pjs went my phone started buzzing. Shane's name popped up on the screen. A smile formed on my face.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" I asked happily.

"Claire, its Michael"

"Michael? What's wrong?" I asked worried because Michael did not sound good.

"There's been a fire, at Shane's house".

"What?"I shouted.

"Come quickly. He really needs you here".

I hung up. I wasn't going to waste time replying. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my dad's car keys.

How had this happened? A lot of horrible things happen in Morganville all the time but who would set fire to Shane's house? And why?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **yes I am Australian so I do spell mum with a u. Deal with it.

I pulled up in front of Shane's house and turned off the keys. When I looked up the fire-fighters were still desperately trying to put out the fire. Shane was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands; in front of him was a burnt twisted thing.

I rushed over and sat next to him on the curb. I could see he was trying not to cry but his eyes were bright red.

"Shane, are you ok?" What a stupid! Offcourse he's not ok, his house just burnt down! I yelled at myself.

"She was my little sister. I was supposed to protect her", He said.

Realisation hit me.

The burnt twisted thing was Alyssa.

"This was all my fault" He whispered. Hearing him blame himself broke my heart.

"You can't blame your blame yourself for this, Shane. It wasn't your fault."

He went silent so I hugged him. He was stiff for a minute but slowly relaxed and hugged me back.

"Shane?" I looked him in the eye "You're allowed to cry, it's only me", I told him.

I felt a hot tear run down my back.

"Mr Collins?" An old, grumpy looking policeman came up from behind me.

"You need to come with me for questioning".

Shane quickly wiped his eyes.

"What, you think I did this?" Shane asked astonished.

"Just routine, son"

"Will you come with me Claire?" Shane asked.

Shane looked so sad and...vulnerable. I realised. I don't think I'd ever seen Shane looking vulnerable.

"Sure" I said. I was kind of glad that he wanted me with him.

The policeman led us to a car and we both got in. I took Shane's hand and squeezed it lightly just to let him know that I was here for him. And that I always would be.

When we got to the station they took Shane into a special room for questioning. He didn't want to go but I promised him I'd be here when he came out. Finally he gave in.

As soon as I sat down my phone started ringing. I didn't realise that I'd grabbed it on my way out the door. I checked the name on the screen.

Crap.

"Hello, mum"

"Claire! Gosh, where are you? Your father and I have been so worried! This really isn't like you to take off in the middle of the night, Claire. And in Morganville! You know better" I stopped her in the middle of her rant.

"Mum, relax, I'm fine. There was a fire at Shane's house".

"A FIRE!" She screamed into the phone. "Is everyone ok?"

"Shane's fine; but his sister wasn't so lucky" I said. There was a tight knot in my throat that kept getting tighter.

"Oh my, is she all right?"

"Umm, no, mum, she's not. Actually, she's gone." I whispered the last bit. It felt like if I said it out loud it would make it real. Alyssa had been a really good friend of mine. And now she was gone.

Forever.

Suddenly, I started crying. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know that I was doing it at the start.

I made myself stop. I had to be strong. For Shane.

"Claire, honey, are you ok?" I had totally forgotten that my mother was there until she started talking.

"Sorry mum. I've got to go. Shane will be out in a minute. I'll see you later." I hung up. I couldn't just lie to my mum and tell her I was fine when really it was killing me.

I was right though. Shane came out a minute later. He looked relieved when he saw that I was still here.

"Hey" I said stupidly.

"Hey" He said with no emission in his voice.

"Mr Collins, your free to go" The man at the desk said.

Thank god!

"Umm, Miss Danvers, where were you at the time of the fire?"

You have got to be kidding me.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Sorry I've been pretty slack with updating but schools finished now so hopefully I'll be a bit better.

You have got to be kidding me!

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Again, Miss, this is just routine. We're questioning everyone who could be linked to the fire". The old police officer explained. He seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I wouldn't blame him, he probably has a family waiting for him at home and he has to be stuck here.

"I was with Eve", I sighed.

"At her house?" He said.

"Yes"

"Is there anyone who can clarify that?"

Is there? I don't think Eve's parents were home. And even if they were, they were probably drunk or asleep. Maybe there wasn't anyone there.

Wait, yes there was! Jason. He answered the door!

"Eve's brother", I said relieved.

"What's him name?"

"Jason, Jason Rosser" I stammered.

"Ok then, your free to go"

Great!

**Jason's P.O.V**

I woke up to sun shining through my window. I tried to sit up but my head hurt way too much and the started spinning around me so I flopped back down on my pillow.

Hangover. And the worst kind too.

I found dad's new hiding spot for the key to liquor cabinet. It was in one of Eve's old books. Some depressing emo shit. Dad probably thought I'd never look in it.

All I can remember after that was dragging myself off of the bathroom floor and collapsing into bed.

My phone started blasting the thong song.

Arrggg! Why was it so loud? By now my head was already banging and I was on the verge of throwing up. But the banging just wouldn't stop! So I had no choice but answer it.

"Hello", I groaned. How the hell would be ringing me at this hour?

"Hello is this Jason Rosser speaking?" said a man.

"Who's asking?" I said, already in a mad mood and it was only 6 in the morning.

"This is Officer Anthony Royal. I'm investigating an arson attach that that was responsible for the death of a young girl. A suspect said you could conform her whereabouts. Her name is Claire Danvers; I believe she is a friend of your sister. She has told us she was with your sister at the time of the fire. Is that true?"

Claire. Did they seriously think that little Claire Bear Danvers could be responsible for murder? That girl couldn't hurt a fly. Not even a really annoying one.

But they didn't have to know that!

Things have been pretty boring around Morganville lately. Maybe this is my chance to liven things up a little.

"Nope", I said popping the p. "I was home all night and never saw them".

"Are you absolutely sure"

"Sure as I'll ever be", I said, now in a pretty good mood.

"Thankyou son, you've been a lot of help".

"No problem Mr Policeman" I hung up.

Maybe things will finally start to heat up around here.

**Ok so many of you may be confused by the name of this story. The title ****I'd Lie**** has nothing to do with this story but was inspired by the amazing Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie. When I heard the song it immediately reminded me Shane (he'll never fall in love, he likes to argue, his sister WAS beautiful, he has his father's eyes, sees everything black and white, never let anybody see him cry etc.) and I thought this would be a really fun story to write. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until I was out in the parking lot that I realised I had no way to get home. Walking in the dark was never the best idea in Morganville; you may as well hang a vein for rent sign on your neck and donate yourself to the blood bank.

Maybe that was our only option.

"How are we gonna get home?" Shane asked the obvious question. There was still no emotion in his face but I could see he was trying. I don't know how he's even walking after what happened to him earlier on tonight.

"I don't know", I said clueless. A taxi would take way too long and cost way too much.

But what about our own personal taxi service?

"I'll call Eve".

Shane didn't say a thing. He just stood there silently while I dialled Eve's number.

I wasn't on the phone for long. I didn't want to leave Shane alone with his thoughts for too long. Offcourse she said yes.

She was here within two minutes.

She skidded to a stop just in front of the curb. I have no idea how Eve got her driver's licence 'cause she is the most recluse driver I've ever seen!

"Hey, want a ride stud?" She was trying to cheer Shane up but we both knew it wasn't going to work. Not yet, at least.

Eve took us back to my house. Seeing as Shane's was in ashes.

I opened the door and was immediately choked but my mum's perfume as she hugged me and planted my face with kisses.

"Oh Claire, I was so worried", when she was done with me she headed over to Shane.

Shane wasn't much for hugs but he patted her back probably hopping she'd take a hint and get off of him.

My mum offered us a cup of tea but we all declined. Eve and I settled on a warm milo.

I was about to dive into an explanation when there was a soft knock at the door.

When I opened it I was greeted by two very grumpy looking policemen in full uniform.

"Yes officers?" I asked nervously. Why would they be here? I haven't done anything wrong.

"Miss Danvers, we need you to come with us", the first and meanest looking cop said.

"Who's there Claire?" my mother said, coming down the passage, followed by Shane and Eve.

"Claire, you are now our main suspect for the investigation of the arson attack and the murder of Alyssa Collins." He said while cuffing me.

"What? There's no way that Claire done this!" yelled Shane.

"Sorry officers but there must have been a misunderstanding. I think you have the girl." said my mum.

"No Mrs Danvers, I don't think we do".

What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** I'm really sorry if the last chapter wasn't my best work. I wrote it in a real hurry with my little annoying cousins around. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I'll try to write the next chapters at a higher standard. Sorry, again:(

**Shane's P.O.V**

There is no way that Claire could have done this! No way in hell!

Why would they even suspect her? She had no motive! She was Alyssa's friend.

And mine, too. No, Claire was more than just my friend. I don't exactly know how to define our relationship; but the word friend just doesn't seem good enough.

They wouldn't let me go with her, so as soon as they left I was in Eve's car starting up the engine. Eve was yelling out for me to wait but I just ignored her.

What if she was found guilty? I mean, I know Claire would never have done this, not in a million years, but in Morganville people don't care about justice. Most cops here are too lazy; most of the time they just take in the first person they suspect.

I couldn't lose Claire, too. Not after I've lost Alyssa.

Dam, it hurt to say her name. Even thinking about her hurts.

I pulled up in front of the police station. I had to find out who really did this. That was the only way to get Claire of the hook.

The problem is I have no idea you would have done something like this.

Wait, I do know someone who would have no problem doing something as horrible as this.

Monica.

The day before the fire, there was a bit of an incident between Monica and I, and her scary ass vampire protector**. (Disclaimer: this incident comes from one of Rachel Caine's short stories called Grudge. If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for?).**

She was pissed at me for rejecting her, again, at school earlier that day. So as I was trying to keep up with Alyssa -ouch- she had her pussy vamp boyfriend, Brandon, grab me out from the street and nearly pull my arm from my socket.

As I was walking away I heard her say "Nobody messes with me Collins, nobody".

I didn't worry about it at the time 'cause all I wanted to do was get Alyssa home.

Now I realise that that was a flat out threat. And a threat is all they need to suspect her.

I started to drive faster. Hoping, really, really hoping, that I was write.

'Cause if I'm not, then we're screwed.

**I hope this is better than the last chapter. I have changed my penname from sunshineeeee to , thought I'd tell you just to avoid confusion.**

**Naya:) **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. **

**I could really use some help, because I've kinda run out of ideas. If anyone has something that they'd like to happen please let me know. That would be a big help.**

**I'm looking for a way to bring Monica into it. **

**Thank you so much!**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 6

"I didn't do this!" I snapped at the detective that was interrogating me.

I can't believe this was happening! The two mean policemen had forced me to come to the station. They even cuffed me! What, did they think I was going to make a run for it?

They wouldn't let Shane come but I knew he wouldn't be too far away.

I was sitting in a room with one of those mirrors looking right at you; like in those really crappy police shows.

"Then why did you lie?" He questioned.

"I swear what I told you was the complete truth", I said trying to calm myself down a little. Yelling wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Really, because I spoke to Jason Rosser personally and he said he can't recall seeing you all night".

What! Why would he say that?

"But he answered the door to me!" He was probably just to stoned to remember. Jason had been totally hooked on drugs for a while now. I can't really blame him much. I mean, this is Morganville. And I guess it doesn't help that he's dads a real douche bag.

"Ok Claire, if you're not going to tell us the truth then we're gonna have to take you into custody", He said with a very serious tone in his voice.

"But I am tell…."

"I've heard enough Miss Danvers, you're coming with me."

I followed him out of the room. Knowing if I protested I would just make an even bigger mess.

He stopped in front of an old dirty cell.

"You'll be staying here for the night so you better get comfy."

Oh my god! Now I'm panicking! What if this goes on my record? I'll never get in to a decent uni with a criminal record!

That's when I heard Shane's voice yelling from the front office.

"But she didn't do this! I know Claire; she's not capable of murder!" Well at least somebody believed me.

It was a relief to hear his voice, as it always was.

"Well then who did Mr Collins? Because right know Claire is our main suspect". A quiet, feminine voice said.

"Monica Morrell". Shane said.

What? How did he know that? How can he be sure?

"Mr Collins please stop accusing innocent people" He cut her off.

"Can I at least see her?" He asked.

The lady hesitated for a minute but must have gave in because Shane was walking towards me.

"Hi", I said dumbly.

"Claire" He sighed.

"Weird running in to you here", I said trying to cheer him up a little even though I knew it wouldn't work. He just looked so sad, and I couldn't stand it.

"I promise I'm gonna get you out of here. If it's the last thing I do Claire." I shushed him.

He was standing really close now and even though there were bars between us I loved it. I could fell he's hot breathe on my face.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was that I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours or our proximity but before I knew what I was doing we were kissing.

And it wasn't just me kissing him either. Shane kissed me back with so much passion and intensity that it felt like he'd been waiting for it just as long as I had.

He broke away with a gasp. I heard a small whimper slip my lips.

Shane just laughed at me. He was leaning in again when….

"Mr Collins, visiting time is over".

Oh my god! Cant at least one thing go right!


	8. Chapter 7

**Shane's P.O.V**

"Mr Collins, visiting time is over"

"Well, I guess I better go. Umm, I'll come and see you tomorrow, ok?" I said totally freaked out.

I just kissed Claire.

I JUST KISSED CLAIRE!

God, I'm and idiot. How could I have done that? She's like a sister to me!

But the worst part was I really liked it.

I walked slowly trying to keep my cool. When I reached the car I got in and slammed the door.

I banged my head on the steering wheel so many times I started seeing stars.

Ok, I'm just going to forget it happened and concentrate on getting Claire out of there.

There's only one small problem. I can't forget it. It's all I can think about.

As I drive I can't help but compare Claire to all the other girls I've kissed. There hasn't been a whole lot but I've had my fair share of hook-ups. But none of them even came close to Claire. When I kissed her it felt…. It felt right.

I turned up the radio to try and drown out my thoughts. It helped a little, but not much.

I had no idea of where Monica might be but I figured her house would be a good place to start.

I pulled up out the front of Monica's house. Well, more like mansion really. Way better than mine. Way better than mine was, anyway.

I turned off the ignition and took a deep, long breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth. That's what my mum always told Alyssa when she got scared.

Oh god Alyssa. I felt my eyes start to get watery. And for the first time in a very long time I let soft tears fall down my cheeks.

I just couldn't believe that she was gone. She didn't deserve to die. She'd done nothing wrong.

And neither had Claire but somehow she's gotten herself stuck in the middle. I had to save her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of them.

I whipped the few tears away and got out of the car.

Monica answered the door.

"Oh my god Shane I'm so sorry!" She squealed and flung her arms around my neck. But I swore I saw just a hint of a smile on her face.

"Can we talk?" I said in the most even tone I could.

"Of course", she said finally taking her arms off of me. "Come in".

"I'd prefer to do it out here"

"Umm….ok, sure." She shut the door behind her and stepped outside. "What is it, babe?"

"Don't call me that skank. I know you did it." I said keeping my voice calm and collected.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Monica said, a little too innocently.

"You killed my little sister", I said through clenched teeth. "And you're gonna pay for it".

And with that I walked away. I knew I wasn't going to get a confession out of her but I just need to get that off my chest.

I turned around to look at her once more before I got in the car, and said "I'll make sure of it".

**Finally I'm finished! Now I don't want to be pushy but a few more review might be nice. I just love hearing your thoughts :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Not like it's an excuse but I've had a LOT going on with starting high school and well I've kind of had no inspiration to write in a long time. But I do now and I promise I'll start updating on regular bases from no on :) oh and I also noticed a lot of mistakes in some of my past chapters and I know how annoying it is so I'll try to be more careful.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I just kissed Shane!

Oh my god I just kissed Shane!

I know I shouldn't be happy with all that's been going on but I just can't help the huge smile that's on my face.

"Ok Miss Danvers, we need to have another little chat", said detective Royale as he walked towards my cell. And he did not look happy.

"What have I done now?" I said, defensively. I don't know how many times I've told them that I didn't to this. In most towns they wouldn't even have enough evidence against me to keep me here, but this was Morganville. And Morganville is defiantly not like most towns.

"Did you tell your boyfriend to harass Monica Morrell?"

"What boyfriend? I don't even have a boyfriend." I said confused.

"So that young boy I saw you kissing in here a few minutes ago, he's what, an acquaintance?" He asked sounding meaner by the minute.

"No, no, no! Shanes not my boyfriend! He's my….my…." I trailed off. Really I had no idea what Shane and I were. I mean, we had kissed and it was amazing but how do I know if he felt the same. It could've just been a pity kiss for him. Maybe he hadn't really been as into the kiss I'd thought.

"OK, I don't really care what you two mean to each other. All I want to know is did you say anything to him about Monica Morrell?" he snapped at me.

"No I didn't!" I snapped back.

He sighed "Are you absolutely sure? When you guys were talking Monica didn't come up at all? Because I have her in my office right now balling her eyes out saying that five minutes ago Mr Collins was at her house threatening her."

"Well… he did say something about thinking Monica had something to do with the fire…" I said uncertainly.

What had Shane done when he left here?

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know he, umm, didn't say", I said lost in my own thoughts.

"Maybe he has a good reason", he mumbled under his breath so low I hardly heard it.

And with that he was gone.

I was a little shaky so I went and sat on the dirty bed that was in the corner of the cell.

I had to find out what had really happened the other night. Who had really set fire to Shane's house? Who would?

But I wasn't going to find out anything while I was in here. I have to come up with a plan, before Shane does anything stupid. Well, stupider than threatening the mayor's daughter.

**I know it's short but I just had to get something up. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd Lie**

I had it! The perfect plan to get out of this stupid hell hole!

I had to make a trade with the vamps. They're the only ones that hold any real power in this town anyway. And I knew just what they needed.

Ever since I was about 12, Eve's and my parents would get together once a year to look for "The Book". It was this special vampire book that nobody knew what was inside; we just knew that it was important.

There was an award for any protected family that found it, a free pass out of Morganville, so any one who had any brains devoted them self to look for it at least once every few years.

Two months ago, when both our families were gathered at the town library for our yearly search, I was wandering around the old closed off sections, picking up random books when I came across an old dusty leather bound book. And I saw the symbol, the same symbol that was tattooed on my arm.

I didn't know what to do. I was too surprised to think clearly, so I shoved the book in my bag. I had a feeling that it may be of use someday. Plus, I don't think I could've left Morganville anyway, not without Shane. So I hid it.

And I was right. That book was the only thing that could get me out of here.

I jumped out of my seat and sang out to anyone that could hear me.

"What is it Miss Danvers?" Detective Royale appeared in the doorway.

Wow, I had no idea that he was still here, it was like eleven o'clock at night!

"My phone call, I know my rights, I get at least one phone call" I said desperately.

"I think we're a little bit past that stage, Claire" He said around a yawn, but his tone was softer than before.

"Please", manners were my last chance. I needed this to work, I needed to tell Shane were the book was.

Without saying anything, he took a jumbled key chain out of his pocket.

Once I was out of there I ran to the phone and dialled the number I knew of by heart.

"Hello?" It was a relief just to hear Shane's voice. .

"Shane", I sighed, taking a deep breathe.

"Claire? What's going on? Are you out?" There was hope in his voice.

"Shane, I need to tell you something. I have a plan."

"What?"

"I have the book Shane, The Book" The words were barley coming out of my mouth.

"What, when, how?" The rushed out of his mouth so fast I only just got them.

"That doesn't matter. But I need you to go get it and make a trade with someone important, someone that can get me out of here. I need you to trade it with the Founder."

"The Founder, Claire are you serious, how the hell am I supposed to her?"

"I don't know Shane, but I do know is that she is the only one that can get me out. You need to go to my house; it's in a decorated box under my bed."

"Fine, I'll do it. Are you ok?"

We hadn't spoken since the kiss, and somehow I found myself blushing.

"I'm…um, I'm ok I guess", I had to say something, had to get it off my chest. "Shane, about…..about last night, I…" He cut me off.

"Yeah, about that, Claire… it was amazing, but….….."

There it was, just one simple word can change everything.

"But….. I don't really know what it was, or what it meant. What about you?"

That wasn't half a bad as I thought. Now all i had to do was tell the truth.

"What did it mean to me? Well… Shane it meant everything to me. You mean everything to me and you always have."

There was silence's; all I could hear was his heavy breathing.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say to that." He finally spoke, but he sounded different.

I knew it, knew that someone like him would never be into someone like me. He was just so perfect and I was just, well, average.

And then he said something, something that I definitely hadn't believed would ever come out of his mouth.

"I, I think I love you Claire."

The world went dizzy around me, and for just one minute everything was perfect.

"I love you to Shane".

And then the line went dead.

**I know it's really, really short but it's late and I just wanted to get something up. This story is coming to a close though, finally. There'll only be two or three more chapter, I just have to figure out how to end it. If any of you have ideas or want something to happen, please just leave a review. Well, even if you hate my story I still wouldn't mind if you reviewed ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shane's P.O.V**

"I, I think I love you Claire", I said it. I really said it.

And I meant it.

I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with anyone, let alone Claire. But I do, I love her. This was all happening so fast, but I didn't care, plus it was helping distract me from the fact that Alyssa was gone.

"I love you to Shane"

For a moment everything was perfect. When I was with Claire I could forget everything bad in my shit ass life. I could forget that my little sister was dead just because some snobby bitch couldn't get her way. I could forget that my dad was an abusive drunk and that my mum was dead inside. I could forget that Morganville was the cause of all of these things, I could be happy. Because Claire loved me.

Then something happened that knocked me out of my train of thought. Something hit my head, hard. I fell to the ground, my phone landing beside me.

I could feel myself slipping away, I tried to fight it but it was just too strong. My eyelids started to close and my head was spinning. Only one word escaped my lips before I fell in the hopeless abyss of unconsciousness.

"Claire"

**I know it's tiny but I hadn't updated in forever and I felt awful. It's not much of an excuse but I've had a lot going on right now, you know the life of a 13 year old girl, it's all about boys, friends and drama :) **


	12. Chapter 11

I woke to darkness, but I could tell where I was.

I'd always hated this room; the windows were all too small with thick curtain covering any sunlight, the squeaking door that had padlocks the size of footballs, but the thing I hated the most was the smell, I could just tell something bad had happened here.

It was the small room outside my house, well what was left of it, that was hidden by weeds and bushes. I hadn't been out here in years. The room had no real purpose; dad used to keep some of his junk out here but one day just changed his mind and moved everything out. I knew there was something that had made him do that, but I was smart enough to leave it be.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed two figures standing in front of me. They must have noticed my breathing quickening.

"Well hello sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"What the hell do you want Monica?" I hissed.

"What do you think I want Shane? I want revenge. You hurt me, publicly humiliated me and insulted me; no-one gets away with that."

"So killing my little sister wasn't enough?"

"That was an accident! She wasn't supposed to be there, it was meant to be you. You were meant to die!" Monica sounded twice as insane as usual, which to be honest was slightly scary. "But I'll get things right this time".

The second figure moved out of sight, way too fast to be human.

Before I could think I felt his cold breath on my neck, right before his teeth sunk into my throat…

At first all I could think of was the pain. The hot, throbbing ache as he drank my blood. But it got better, slowly. Then it started to feel kind of… peaceful. Not quite comfortable but somehow nice. I knew that was because I was fading away. Fast.

I just hope Claire finds a way to get out of this without me. Hope that one day she escapes Morganville, maybe even gets married and has kids. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters.

**Sorry it's so short and has taken forever! I don't really have any excuses this time except that I just haven't felt like writing lately. It's probably because I've got a bit more of a social life now and between school, friends and homework I haven't really had time to write. Also I have no idea where this story is going anymore. I would love to hear anyone's thoughts or suggestions.**

**And I think it's time I stop promising to be on time:) **

**Thank you!**


End file.
